Tristes ténèbres
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Grey est entrain de mourir dans les bras de Jubia. (entre le scan 334 et le 335)


Tristes ténèbres

Fic écrite suite à un défi. Sinon coucou à toutes les filles de fairyfans et de la SPPS :)

ça se passe entre le scan 334 et le 335.

* * *

Il est là, contre toi. Et tu pleures. De toutes tes forces, de toute ton âme, les larmes coulent sur tes joues. Tu as envie de crier au monde : « Pourquoi ? »

Mais tu sais que le monde ne te répondra pas. Le monde ne répond jamais. Et puis, il n'y a pas de réelle raison, c'est juste la vie. Un jour, tout le monde finit par mourir. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Qu'importe que ce soit de vieillesse ou blessé par un dragon. Le monde s'en moque. Il est ainsi et le restera pour toujours. Tu peux t'énerver mais ça ne servira à rien. Que peux-tu faire petite mage de l'eau face à cette immense univers ? Rien, absolument rien.

Tu l'aimais. Tu l'aimes toujours mais ça ne suffit pas. L'amour ne ressuscite pas les morts. Tu n'es pourtant pas la seule à le vouloir. Toutefois toute la magie du monde est impuissante face à la mort. Car la magie et l'amour sont faits pour les vivants. Aux morts, il ne reste que l'oubli ou la gloire. La gloire, pour ceux, qui, comme lui, sont mort en héro. Pourtant cela ne t'apportera aucune consolation. Qu'est-ce que la gloire par rapport à ses sourires ? Ses regards ? Ses paroles ?

Le sang coule comme tes larmes. Il tâche tes vêtements. Ah, que tu hais ce rouge…ce rouge qui emporte celui que tu aimes. Tu pensais que le rouge était la couleur de la passion, mais tu avais tort. Dans certains pays, la couleur du deuil est le blanc, dans d'autre le noir mais partout la couleur de la mort, c'est le rouge.

Tu le serres contre toi, tu espères un miracle et qu'importe que ce miracle vienne des ténèbres ou de la lumière. Parce que pour toi les ténèbres, c'est une vie sans lui. C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint sa guilde, parce que tu savais, que là où il était, il y avait de la lumière. Et tu ne t'es pas trompée. Tu as été heureuse, tu as rencontré des gens, tu t'es fait des amis.

L'eau et la glace…vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Tu le savais, tu l'as su dès que tu l'as rencontré et tu espérais qu'il s'en rende compte aussi. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Maintenant il ne peut plus te répondre. Jamais il ne posera ses lèvres contre les tiennes, ne passera sa main dans tes cheveux aux couleurs du ciel, ne te murmura des _je t'aime_ enflammés.

Alors pleure Jubia…pleure pour celui que tu aimais, pour ton Grey-sama. Un jour, peut-être, tu réapprendras à vivre. Comme tant d'autre avant, tu rouvriras les yeux et tu feras face à ton destin. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule dans ton désespoir. Car les sentiments amoureux ne sont pas les seuls sentiments de l'amour.

Le sentiment fraternel, par exemple, est lui aussi quelque chose de fort. Alors pour partager ta tristesse, il y aura Lyon. Parce que oui, avant d'être amoureux de toi, avant de faire partis de Lamia Scale, avant de rencontrer Cheria et les autres, il était le frère adoptif de Grey. Et il a beau dire, ça crée des liens. Surtout qu'il a un peu l'impression d'être l'ainé et que c'est son devoir de le protéger. Mais cela n'aura pas suffi…

Et puis, il y a l'amitié. Cette force qui est le symbole de Fairy Tail, sa guilde…et la tienne, maintenant.

Erza et Lucy viendront joindre leurs larmes aux vôtres. Parce qu'elles étaient ses amies et qu'elles l'aimaient. Pas comme toi, mais aussi fort. Après tout, ils ont vécu pas mal d'aventures ensemble. Ils ont toujours été là les uns pour les autres.

Natsu criera comme d'habitude. Il tempêtera, s'énervera mais pas plus que toi il ne pourra le ramener à la vie. Personne ne le peut. Alors lui aussi, il pleurera. Car il avait beau le traiter d'exhibitionniste et passer son temps à le défier, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils étaient amis.

Vos larmes s'uniront ainsi que celles d'Happy, de Wendy, de Cana et de tous les autres. Vous pleurerez ensemble, souffrirez ensemble. Néanmoins comme le dit si bien Makarov, la tristesse n'est pas la mort. Alors vous survivrez. Ensemble.


End file.
